


BOKE

by Oki_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, kageyama being a dad, uncle kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oki_writes/pseuds/Oki_writes
Summary: Kuroo (y/n), half sister of the famous Kuroo Tesurō and best friend of Kageyama. After her mother died she moved back in with her father and step mother at the start of her second year of jr. high. When it was time for high school to start she wanted to go to where her mother went...Karasuno. After agreeing to live with her childhood best friend so she’s not living by herself, her and Tobio relationship change from childhood best friends to lovers. After one hot night she falls pregnant. How will rising a child in their third year turn out. Come find out and enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. 3rd years w/ a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kageyama have a child together. Living life as third years and teen parents.

Your POV.  
“Tobio, how do I look in our uniform.”

“(Y/N) you’re fine, and if you’re worried about the baby weight you burn it all off the month after Hiroto was born.”

Nobody’s POV.  
After getting yourself ready for school you walked inside your son’s room. Looking around to get everything ready for him, since he was going to be coming to the school during your lunch and staying with them for the rest of the day. You packed his bags and got the formula measured. Now the last step was to get Hiroto ready. After picking out three outfits, you put two in his bag and one out to dress him in. A cute white button shirt with some black shorts. It was a blessing that the school allowed him to come and stay with you after lunch. The only reason for this though was because you were an A+ student. Also your afternoon class wasn't really academic based since you told most of them during your break. All you had to worry about was after school with the volleyball club since you were the manager along with Yachi. But, that was to worry about later. Your little family was ready for their first day of their last year of school.

Your POV.  
“Miwa you sure you got Hiroto. I can always stay hom-“

“No you get to school. I’ll drop him off at lunch for you. Now get, don't be late. This is your last year, enjoy it because last year you really couldn’t. Now not but go on” Miwa said while pushing you out the door.

“Kags I don’t want to leave him, let’s go back home”  
Kageyama just glanced at you with the look that said “keep walking or I’ll drag you”. I wonder how everyone on the team is going to react seeing Hiroto for the first time in a while. Ohhh. I forgot we have first years, it’s going to be so awkward to explain to them. Calm down (y/n) you got this. This is your years so own it. 

“Um (n/n) what are you thinking about, you look stupid right now with that face”

“Oh shit up Tobio, I’m just thinking about having to explain to the new first years in the club about our child that’s all” you gripped his hand.

“Okay boke” 

Wow I hadn’t seen the school since I was eight months pregnant. It looks so different now. Now to look for my class...ummm oh class 3-5.  
“Bye babe see you later” I gave Kageyama a kiss and walked into class. Surprisingly I was pretty early and the only other people inside the room were Yachi, Yams, and Tsukki. I noticed they haven’t seen me come in, so being the great friend I was I creep behind Tsukki and...jumped on his back like a maniac. 

“Oi who the fu- (Y/N)!!!!”  
“Hey pals”  
After the funny reunion people started to pile inside the classroom. Some of my classmates walked up to me and congratulated me for giving birth. Even the teacher that I recognized was my first year teacher, they must’ve been moved up to third years. Class started after everyone reintroduced themselves. At the end my teacher wanted to see the pictures of Hiroto that I have, so of course I showed them. As everyone said before “He looks just like Kageyama just with your eyes”. After that I got a text from Miwa saying she was at the front office to drop off Hiroto. I excused myself and left to pick up my son. Surprisingly Tobio was there waiting for me with Hiroto in his arms.

“Hey babe, I would have gotten him. I thought you wanted to practice some before school ended.”

“I did, but some of our friends wanted to see him and I was about to text you to meet me at the gym to have lunch with them.”

After the clarification, we guys walked to the gym. Hiroto was taking a nap when he got dropped off. I was planning to wake him up when we got there. After a few minutes we reach our friends inside. 

“Hey guys we’re here sorry for being late” 

“It’s fine” Hinata yelled then looking at the sleeping baby in Tobio’s arms  
“I’m so sorry for yelling. I didn’t know he was asleep, Kageyama don’t hurt me” Hinata ran behind Yachi to avoid getting hit.

“Shoyo it’s fine I was about to wake him up anyways to eat or should I say drink” I walked up to Tobio and started to wake up Hiroto. He opened his big eyes and started to look around the room. He recognized Yachi since she came over a lot to help me with my studies after I gave birth. After giving him his bottle I put him down onto the blanket we set out and let him crawl around. The conversation we had all together was basically about how Tobio was feeling about being a father. Also some funny moments that I told our friend group. For instance, me waking up at 2am because Tobio couldn’t remember how to make a bottle and failing miserably to the point he woke up the whole house screaming “(Y/N) HOW THE FUCK DO YOU MAKE A BOTTLE” or the time Hiroto throw up on him right after he got out the shower. Tobio of course didn’t want me to say any of that and called me boke the whole time. But, I thought it was cute.

After that funny conversation, I looked and didn't see my son with us anymore. “WHERE IS HIROTO” after I shouted that Tsukki walked back to us with Hiroto in his walks, stating that he was by the volleyballs trying to play with them. I thanked Tsukki for finding him and looked at Kags because he was just asleep. But, I can’t be that mad since he was up all last night with Hiroto. Soon the bell rang signaling we had to go back to class. Yams and Tsukki went back to our classroom, whileYachi and I walked to the music room since we both got the afternoon free of academic class till next semester. The music room was pretty much quite beside the small orchestra that was playing. We decided to work on some homework while Hiroto played with some of the first years inside the room. I looked over checking on him and saw that he needed a diaper change. Apparently a first year had a baby sister and he offered to change him while I continued my homework. An hour later the small orchestra left and Yachi suggested we go to the little garden at the back of the school since we finish our homework and plan what we’re going to do for the volleyball club today. 

Nobody’s POV.  
Yachi and (y/n) with Hiroto in Yachi’s arms reached the garden. Going over some activities they could do with the first years to make them feel included with the teams. Pulling out the list of people who were in the teams you guys started to try to remember all the names.

1st years:  
Misuki Kenji  
Otauka Jiro  
Kudo Eito  
Ando Ren  
2nd years:  
Ono Yokuto  
Mori Koji  
Sato Hisato  
3rd years:  
Kageyama Tobio  
Hinata Shoyo  
Tsukishima Kei  
Yamaguchi Tadashi (Captain)  
Managers:  
HitokaYachi  
Kuroo (Y/N)

From what the papers say a lot of these players came from power house schools so that’s a plus. So today instead of a team valuation, they planned a team bonding activity. You guys went over a list of different activities they could do and decided on two. One is just a pass and toss and the other is just a 6 v 6 match. After going over the finishing touches you guys started to make your way to the court to set up. The bell rang and the first one there was Yams and then the other third years arrived. They already changed into their gym clothes and Kags came up to you and grabbed Hiroto from you. Later the second years arrived, they congratulated you again for having Hiroto. Now the first years were all that’s left. 

“Hello is this the gym for the volleyball club”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is from my Tumblr. It’s my first series that I wrote, so please be nice since I have a mild case of dislexia that effect my grammar so sometimes I might have mistakes.
> 
> Follow my tumblr it’s (oki-writes)


	2. Baby in the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is introduced to each other and time for team bonding...but who’s baby is that?

3rd person pov.

Walking inside the gym was the new 1st years of the team. All seeming excited to be there. You and Yachi were directing the group where they could drop off their stuff and where to line up at. 

After they were lined up Yams decided to introduce himself and explain the first exercise (partners forearm passing drill) they’ll be doing. Everyone got in pairs besides Yachi. She offered to watch Hiroto. 

Pairs:

Yamaguchi/Misuki  
Tsukishima/Ono  
Kageyama/Mori  
Hinata/Ando  
Sato/Otauka  
Kuroo/Kudo

This was the starting line up. After five minutes each they rotated left. It was pretty funny because when the 3rds were paired together…let’s just say things got competitive between them.

If you listened closely you might’ve heard a Boke or King thrown in maybe even a Tsukki. Overall the first exercise was good and you already felt a bond with the new players.

After the 30 mins warm up was done Coach Ukai told everyone to have a 10 min break. Which you decide to use to play around with Hiroto.

Y/n pov.

“Hey Yachi…Hi mama’s baby” you waved at them. You picked up Hiroto and began to walk over to your bag to grab his snacks inside. “Hmmm apples or cereal” A hand reached from behind you and grabbed the apples. “He likes apples better” Tobio whispered in your ear. You quickly nod and walked over to Yachi and started to feed Hiroto his snacks.

Hinata may have came over to grab one or two before Kageyama sent him a death glare for eating his son’s food. Just as Hiroto finished eating the break was over. Surprisingly Coach Ukai wanted to hold Hiroto. He stated that he hasn’t since he was born so who were you to argue about that.

You quickly went over to join the 6 v 6 because of the uneven player. Your team consisted of you, Tobio, Yams, Ono, Mori, and Ando. While everyone else was on the opposite team.

Team’s positions:

Kageyama - setter  
Yamaguchi - middle blocker / pinch server  
Hinata - ace / middle blocker  
Tsukishima - middle blocker  
Ono - wing spiker / opposite hitter  
Mori - libero  
Sato - wing spiker / pinch server  
Misuki - opposite hitter / pinch server  
Otauka - wing spiker  
Kudo - setter / middle blocker

“Tobio you ready to win this” you turn to your baby daddy with an outreach hand. He responded with a handshake and turned to the opposition team. “Ouu we get to play against the queen and king” Tsukki smirked. In turn all you did was smiled and sweetly said “let’s see if the cat will beat the salty crow”. Hinata just fell out laughing.

“Umm Kuroo-senpai what do you mean cat vs. crow?” Misuki asked. “Well if you realized my last name is Kuroo, the same as Kuroo Tesurō. My older brother, even though I’ve always studied here I’m still somewhat considered a cat from Nekoma since I always went to their games in middle school and practiced with them until high school” you stated. “Senpai you’re amazing” all the 1st years cheered.

3rd person pov.

After the little interview everyone got ready. Yachi was keeping score for you guys. Coach Ukai gave little pointers in and there, but mostly observed on the sidelines to see what they needed to work on and whatnot.

Just as you guys were finishing the last set you and Tobio looked at each other and planned your secret attack. Basically you and Kags switch positions (yours being middle blocker). Just as Mori received the ball Kags made it look like he was about to set it ,but you ran behind him and did it instead. He took the opportunity to spike it over the net, confusing everyone and winning the game.  
“Babe you finally got it right” you cheered as you jumped on his back. “Boke (y/n) Boke just don’t jump on my back and I’ve always had it” he fused. “Yea Yea whatever you say Tobi”

Just as y/n finished getting down, Ukai came over to y/n with a sleeping Hiroto in his arms. After whispering a quiet thank you, y/n walked over to Kageyama and asked him to hold Hiroto so she could finish cleaning.  
“Oi royalty Yams is treating the team to meat buns you guys coming or do you have to take the prince home?” Tsukki questioned. “It’s up to Kags what he wants to do” y/n hummed in response. “We’ll go just give us a minute”. With that Tsukki just nodded and walked outside to probably report to Yams.

Y/n pov.

As we were walking down the sidewalk I got a text from my brother saying he was coming over to hangout. “Tobio onii-chan is coming over to hangout with us”. Kags just look at you meaning okay. “Hey guys we would love to talk with you guys after we get the meat buns ,but my brother is coming over so we have to leave right after.” Everyone responded with an ok.

“Umm Kuroo-san, can I ask a question if it’s not too personal?” Okauka asked. You nodded, telling to ask. “Well is that yours and Kageyama-san son?”  
Ohh this is what he wanted to know. “Yea he is, last year I got pregnant and I still stayed in school and had Hiroto in October. After I had him I stayed home for around two months and only went to games to cheer everyone on. I can’t believe it’s been 7 months. Oh please don’t think differently of me for being a teen mom oh and Tobio too” you bowed at the 1st years.

“Oh Kuroo-san no no don’t think that way I just wanted to know and honestly I think that’s amazing you actually stayed in school the whole time. If I was in your shoes I don’t think I would be able to” Okauka said.

Just as he said that you guys reached Coach Ukai’s store. Yams and Tsukki went in while you guys waited outside. “(y/n)-chan come inside I have something Hiroto might like” Coach Ukai popped his hand out. You walked in and saw a bowl of apple yogurt. You thanked him and asked how he knew he liked apples. He responded saying lucky guess.

As you walked out Tobio had your meat bun in a bag with Hiroto in his arms. You grabbed the bag and said goodbye to the team and started to walk to the home you’ve been staying at for years.  
Slowly waking home while eating in silence you turn towards Tobio. “When we get home drop Hiroto off with Tes and come take a shower with me, we both smell and after I just want to go straight asleep.”

“Can we do something while we’re in the shower” he smirked. You softly hit his arm…”no I’m tried first and second my brother there and we’re about to drop Hiroto on him, I don’t think he wants to hear us have shower sex” you looked over to get Kags slightly pouting and muttering under his breath.

“Maybe next time okay” he whole face lit up. After a few more minutes you guys arrived home.

“Hey my favorite young parents and teens.” Tesurō yelled. Both you and Kags looked at each other and got ready. “HERE HAVE HIROTO YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HANGOUT RIGHT OKAY SO WE ARE GOING TO GO SHOWER AND GO TO SLEEP HAVE FUN WITH HIM LOVE YOU ONII-CHAN”

Tobio already sat Hiroto Tun his crib in the living room and ran upstairs with you. Just as you closed the door Tes yelled “REALLY THAT JUST COLD LEAVING ME HERE YOUR LUCKY I LIKE HIM MORE THAN YOU GUYS”.  
Mission complete. Tobio started to run you guys a bath instead. “Tobi you’re not tricking me into having sex, I’m tried that’s final.” You heard me say ‘worth a shot’. You heard the water stop and someone stepping in.

So you walked in closed the bathroom door and let’s just say Tobio might’ve got a little something that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you get to spend time with not only your brother but his boyfriend. Also you guys are going on a trip!!!


	3. TOKYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip w/ kuroo and kenma to Tokyo

3rd person:

“Kenma, when are you going to get here, Hiroto, looking for you” buckling your son down inside his car seat, you're waiting for your walking wallet to answer. “Umm I’ll say in two minutes. I had to stop and pick something up. Whose car are we talking to the amusement park?” Yes you heard that right you guys are going to an amusement park, and not just any, you guys are going to TOKYO DISNEY!

Tetsurō wanted to spoil his nephew, so he called up his rich boyfriend knowing his sister and nephew is his weak spot. “Well Tobio’s parents heard where we’re going and let us take one of their cars. So rest assured you don’t have to buy a bigger car for the trip” you teased him. “Okay anyways I’m about to pull up. I just need to put some stuff inside for when we come back on Sunday and we can leave.” You said bye after he said that and faced Hiroto to see him reaching for his bottle. 

“You ready to gee oji-san and go to Tokyo” cooing to your son. You continue to play with him in the backseat waiting for everyone. After 5 mins you saw the guys lock the door and load the car up. 

“Okay guys here’s the plan. Every hour we have to stop to let Hiroto get changed and have a break from his car seat. We’ll stop for breakfast and a snack along the way. At 2 I made a reservation to a restaurant in Tokyo for us, once we arrived. Okay that’s it I’m going to sleep. He kept me up all night. He didn't want Tobio at all.” Tobio who was sitting on the opposite side of Hiroto mumbled under his breath. 

∞ 1 hours later   
“ Oi (n/n) wake up we’re at Lawson Kageyama changing Hiroto, so what do you want while I go in the store?” Kenma was slightly shaking you waiting for your answer. “ I want two dorayakis, royal milk tea, and two cold georgia café au lait pls. And for Roto a yogurt and the calbee veggie fries.” Kenma just nodded and walked into the store.

“So Tes when you are going to propose? You guys have been together for almost 3 years. I want to know so I can keep my schedule open. I’ll let you know my photography skills are wanted by all.” Wiggling your eyebrows at your older brother. “I actually planned to do it after you graduate. I want everyone to be free and I want Hiroto to be able to walk so he can be the ring bearer and maybe you can be a part of it.” Before you could respond Tobio and Kenma walked out the door heading back. “We’ll talk about this later, Tes” you glared at him. 

“We got the snacks. Which one do you want first, your coffee or tea. Also do you want both dorayakies or one?” Tobio was looking through the bag pulling his and Hiroto’s stuff out waiting for your answer. “Um the tea and one dorayaki please Tobi”, he just nodded and started to pull your stuff out. “Oh shit I forgot to mention warm milk for Hiroto” you realize after fishing the bottle out of his bag. “Sis don’t worry his daddy got it” Kuroo smirked. “Please never say that in front of me ever again” You groaned at your brother. “Why that’s you were saying the other night at the top of your lungs” he chanted back to you. “KUROO TESURŌ IF I HEAR YOU TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF MY SON I WILL FIRST BEAT YOUR ASS AND THEN CALL AND TELL MOM IN YOU!” 

∞ a few hours later 

You guys finally reached Tokyo at around 1:30. After stopping at your father’s house to freshen up you guys got back in the car to go to Chano-Ma. After hearing it was fine to bring your own baby food and special places for breastfeeding and diaper changing it was a mom’s dream restaurant. Also smoking was prohibited from 11-5pm..,best place to go. 

“You guys are ready to go to the best restaurant around.” They all looked at you as if you were crazy. “(N/n) honey it’s just a restaurant. You used to live in Tokyo. Also I've been to the restaurant before and when I invited you to come you said this place sounded boring”.” Well Kenma I’m a mom now that changes the game. The more child friendly the place is the better. Back me up Tobi”. Kageyama didn’t know what to do so he just pretended to sleep. 

“Guys come on let go , it's 1:50 let’s check in” Kuroo stated. After Kageyama put Hiroto into his harness, you guys walked in and went to your seats. “Tobi, you can sit him down. The mats are soft enough for him. Also order as much as you want Tes said it’s on him” exclaimed. Tesurō just stopped and all the color drained from his face at those words. 

∞ after eating 

After leaving the restaurant and deciding to explore parts of the city. “GUYS GO OVER THERE AND POSE. I have my camera on me to let me take some pictures. Hurry, the lighting is fading”. Pushing everyone into position you got down and angled the camera and went to work. You probably looked crazy to others ,but the true photographer in you just loved the area you were in. 

Bright lights and the calm atmosphere at that time of day gave off a perfect vibe. But, the one picture that you loved the most was when you took of Tobio and Hiroto by themselves. Hiroto was settled into Kageyama’s arms looking up at the building. Kageyama was staring down at him. The light basked on them respectively, showing the pure love that was between them.

The second picture that took your breath away was one with Tesurō and Kenma together. Kenma was on Tes’s back. They were smiling at each other. Kenma actually had a genuine smile. His hands were intertwined with your brother’s. Just like Kageyama’s picture, this one the light was center stage and the background was fading. Making them stand out in their surroundings. You were definitely going to print these photos out later.

∞ after the photo shoot 

“Hey Tes remember this was the spot Dad told us he was going to remarry Mom?” Kageyama and Kenma decided to get some ice cream from the store where you were standing in front of. “Yeah I do. You cried and I still don’t know why”

“Well one was that I was happy he found someone. That’s pretty hard to do. Secondly I felt bad that I would have to replace my mother. But, once I found out it was Mom it got better. Since she helped raise me when my mother was in the hospital.” you turned to face him. 

“Kiddo you know what, mom is super proud of you. She would love Hiroto.” Tesurō laughed remembering his late step-mother. “She’s your biological mother ,but when dad first left my mom back in the day. She was there for me and you know what...she said that if either of us wanted to have a child and it’s a boy to name them Hiroto. That's why I picked the name when you asked me.” You just stared at him in disbelief. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Mom picked the name and not you.?” Kuroo thought about what to say for a moment. “Well I knew being pregnant and without your mother was already hard for you. As your older brother I didn’t want to make you even more depressed than you already was.

“Boke...even if mother is not here, I had you, father, and mom” you began. “Yeah my biological mother died, but I had you guys there for me. I know I’m the baby of the family ,but I’m a big girl now. I can take it” you laughed at him and punched his arm. 

“Hey I was trying to have a heartfelt conversation with my little sister. But for real, if you need something talk to me. I hate that I live far from you. And also about the propo-“

“Hey guys we got the ice cream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto’s first time going to Disney and seeing grandparents


End file.
